


Why Karkat Should Never Have Gotten a Car

by everAcclimating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a terrible driver is only part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Karkat Should Never Have Gotten a Car

**Author's Note:**

> i will never be sorry for making him full of road rage.
> 
> also curry burritos sound gross.

As far as last moments go, Sollux supposes that this one is pretty fucking stupid.

And as far as places for a last moment go, Karkat's shitty Toyota really isn't high on his list. Karkat hasn't even had it that long but he already knows how to treat it to pass up every hiccup that would keep it from ... well, running.

(Apparently, working on the car is supposed to give him character or something. Personally, Sollux thinks that sometimes Karkat has too much character anyway and that his weird dad should go back to playing with his ridiculous little dog instead of doing character building exercises with tons of steel and plastic.)

So getting the car running isn't the problem.

Karkat's driving is.

"KK, did your dad teach you how to drive or what?"

Yes, his one-armed, one-eyed dad.

Sollux's nails are only sort-of digging into the arm rest as he looks over at Karkat just in time to see him swerve the wheel to whip around an older woman driving about five under the speed limit.

"Who the fuck taught you how to drive, a blind yogi on a unicycle? Fuck!" He pauses for a breath once he's done yelling at the window, "No, my mom taught me."

Okay, his shrieking is really goddamn hilarious but the last part of that statement is fucking terrifying.

Sollux grins a little anyway, though his grip only relaxes once Karkat's driving evens out. He still yells a lot, though - and once he flips another driver a horrifying double bird that involves both hands off the wheel while the car is turning.

Sollux deftly reaches over to finish the turn for him so they don't crash into a fucking building.

Why did he agree to this again?

They finally pull in - and Karkat actually parks relatively respectably - at one of Sollux's favorite fast food places.

Right, that's why.

When they get out he glances over at Karkat, who is studiously locking the doors and shoving the keys into the pocket of his baggy sweatshirt.

"I am never riding in a car with you ever again." He drags his fingers down the window of the car as he speaks, leaving streaked fingerprints that make Karkat scowl.

"You can walk your scrawny ass home, then." Suddenly he's grinning - rare enough on its own, but paired with the fact that it reaches his eyes it's a goddamn miracle - and leaning up so that he's almost-but-not-quite nose-to-nose with Sollux.

"Or you can shut the fuck and let me buy you a damn curry burrito and then we can go back."

He turns on his heel to walk inside, and Sollux takes a split second to process it. "Wait, theriouthly? You hate thothe thingth."

"Don't remind me or you won't get one," Karkat shrugs as he knocks the door open with his hip.

Sollux follows him inside before he changes his mind.


End file.
